Home and professional environments can contain many controllable lighting devices for creation of ambient, atmosphere, accent or task lighting. These controllable lighting devices are often connected and controlled via a network, which can be wired or wireless. These lighting devices can be controlled individually or in groups via a user interface of a lighting control.